Shuna (Web Novel)
Summary Shuna is a loyal follower of Rimuru Tempest. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C Name: Shuna Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Kijin, Oni |-|Pre-Harvest Festival='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telepathy, Automatic Translation,Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Elemental Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Creation, Fusionism, Information Analysis, Blessed, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Radiation Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually) |-|Post-Harvest Festival='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Disease Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Rimuru) | Town level (Far stronger than before) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss who could move faster than the goblins could see) | Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Town Class Durability: Town level | Town level Stamina: High | High Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: She’s not specialized for combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Analytic:' The ability to analyze with eyesight alone. It is similar to Rimuru's analysis skill where craftable items can then be produced and Should many items gather, a duplicate can be produced. In the case of successful skill or magic analysis, the same technique can be acquired. *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Telepathy:' The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. Abilities Obtained From Rimuru * Thought Acceleration: An ability that accelerates the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. 'Resistances' *'Resistances:' Post Harvest Festival Shuna has the resistances of: Status Change Nullification, Natural Effect Resistance and Spiritual Attack Resistance. Key: Pre-Harvest Festival | Post-Harvest Festival Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Element Users Category:Curse Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Tier 7